The Amazing Stitch-Man
The Amazing Stitch-Man is a 2012 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. The film was directed by Marc Webb, written by James Vanderbilt, Alvin Sargent and Steve Kloves. It starts with Stitch, Angel, Gantu, Leroy, Jumbo, Ex. 625 (Reuben), David and Nani. It was distributed by Columbia Pictures. The film tells the story of Stitch, a high school alien from New York City who transforms himself into Stitch-Man after being bitten by a spider. Stitch must stop Dr. Gantu from spreading a mutation serum on humans before it's too late. Plot As a child, Stitch discovers his father Richard (Jumbo)'s study has been ransacked. His father gathers concealed documents before Stitch's parents take him to stay with his Aunt Nani and Uncle David. His parents leave, but are later killed in a plane crash. As a teenager, Stitch was a student at Midtown Science High School where he's bullied by Reuben and was romantically in love with the beautiful pink female alien, Angel Stacy, the daughter of police captain Sparky Stacy (Sparky). At home, Stitch discovers his father's documents and learns that he had been working with scientist Dr. Gantu at Oscorp to combine human and animal DNA to cure illnesses. Stitch sneaks into Oscorp to meet Gantu who is pressured by his superior Dr. Hämsterviel to complete his serum and cure the terminally ill head of Oscorp Norman Osborn. Gantu wants the cure himself to restore his missing arm. Meanwhile, Stitch breaks into a lab where a "bio-cable"—a high-strength strand of webbing—is created by genetically modified spiders, one of which bites him. During a subway ride home, a fight reveals that he has developed superhuman speed, strength, the ability to stick to surfaces and a heightened sense of danger. Stitch finds an algorithm in his father's documents and gives it to Gantu, the missing key to his serum. In school, Stitch damages school property during a confrontation with Reuben and David is forced to work late, so that he can pick up Stitch. Then, David tells Stitch to escort Nani home that night. But, Stitch ignores David in favor of helping Gantu test their serum on a three-legged mouse. When he returns home, David scolds at Stitch for not picking up Nani. Then, David recounts Richard's philosophy of responsibility to Stitch who only leaves in anger after pointing out the hypocrisy. At a grocery store, the clerk rudely refuses to let Stitch buy a drink and when a thief steals money from the register, Stitch lets the thief escape. David, searching the streets for Stitch, confronts the thief, but is shot and killed. Then, Stitch responds to the gunshot and finds David's body. After seeing a police sketch of the suspect, Stitch realizes that it was the thief he let go. Then, Stitch hunts the killer, apprehending other criminals as a result and attracting police attention for his vigilante actions. During one confrontation, he falls into an abandoned gym where a luchador-wrestling poster inspires him to create a mask to hide his identity. Then, he creates a costume for himself made of spandex and builds wrist-mounted mechanical devices that shoot biocable strands, using the Oscorp biocable capsules which he stole or bought. After going to Angel's house for a dinner "date" with her family, Stitch reveals that he's Stitch-Man to Angel and they kiss. Seeing that the test mouse has regrown its missing limb using lizard DNA, Hämsterviel demands human trials begin immediately. Then, Gantu refuses to risk innocent lives and was fired. Desperate, Gantu tests the serum on himself and his missing arm regenerates. He learns that Hämsterviel is going to test the serum on human subjects and goes to stop him, but his body begins to mutate. By the time he finds Hämsterviel on the Williamsburg Bridge, Gantu has transformed into a evil twin creature called Leroy, tossing cars including Hämsterviel's over the side of the bridge. Stitch, now calling himself Stitch-Man, manages to save Hämsterviel and other civilians. Then, Gantu retreats into the sewer and reverts back to his normal form. Stitch later meets Gantu in his office and suspects that he's Leroy and later unsuccessfully confronts Gantu's evil twin form in the sewers, leaving behind his camera. Then, Gantu learns Stitch's identity by the name on the camera and pursues him to Midtown Science High School where they fight. In response, the police start a manhunt for Stitch-Man and The Leroy. Then, Gantu heads to Oscorp, intending to disperse his serum across the city and change everyone into evil creture while Angel develops an antidote in Oscorp's lab. The police corner Stitch-Man and Sparky discovers that he's Stich, but lets him escape to go save Angel. With the help of the father of a boy he rescued earlier, Stitch-Man reaches Oscorp in time. Then, Stitch-Man manages to replace Gantu's serum with the antidote, reverting Gantu to human form, but not before Gantu mortally wounds Sparky. Stitch-Man nearly falls to his death, but Gantu saves him. Before his death, Sparky makes Stitch promise to stay away from Angel for her safety. He initially keeps the promise, but later admits to Angel that failed promises are the best kind. She responds to this with a smile. In a post-credits scene, Gantu, in a dark prison cell, was confronted by a man in the shadows who asks if Gantu told Stitch the truth about his father. Then, Gantu replies, "No" and demands Stitch be left alone before the man disappears. Cast Stitch.jpg|Stitch as Stitch Parker/Stitch-Man|link=Stitch Angel.jpg|Angel as Angel Stacy|link=Angel Gantu.jpg|Gantu as Dr. Curt Gantu|link=Gantu Leroy.jpg|Leroy as The Leroy|link=Leroy Sparky.jpg|Sparky as Captain Sparky Stacy|link=Sparky David.jpg|David as Uncle David|link=David (Lilo and Stitch) Nani.jpg|Nani as Aunt Nani|link=Nani Experiment 625.jpg|Reuben as Reuben Thompson|link=Experiment 625 (Reuben) Dr. Hämsterviel.jpg|Dr. Hämsterviel as himself|link=Dr. Hämsterviel Category:Lilo and Stitch Characters Category:Superheroes Movies